Season 4: Air
by Courtbcpsmskjjmd
Summary: The war is over, They've all moved on, They thought they were safe, They were wrong. Azula has escaped from prison, and this time she's looking for revenge. The only way the gaang can defeat her is to split up, but will friendships be lost? R&R!
1. Preface

**This is a story I have been working on for quite some time now… it started out as just a few short stories but after I made my preview for it (here's the link .com/watch?v=gE64V8ZE8Mk) I knew I had to write it. And now, almost a year later, I have decided to clean it up and post it! I really hope you enjoy it. **

**Preface**

Azula sat in her cell, listening to the muffled voices of the guards who stood just beyond her cell door.

She stared up at the gated ceiling mirroring the gated wall in front of her, remembering how her old friends used to sit in that exact spot beyond her cage, begging her to listnen to her brother.

Now, Mai and Ty Lee refused to come and see her, they didn't trust her. Mai influenced Ty Lee to believe she was a monster who couldn't be helped, but Azula saw the hint of docile that still remained. She could see how Ty Lee wanted to help her, but she didn't need help, she was perfectly all right. It was only the first few months she had been in prison that she was at her worst.

Zuko used to come and see her then; of course this only lasted for those few short months of her prison life. He stopped when she told him, rudely, not to come back. Though sometimes her subconscious wished she could see him again. She remembered how he would sit and talk about how things used to be, before they're mother was banished. Azula never spoke, nor looked at him, just listened quietly wile he mourned over her current state of illness. He would ask, or sometimes beg, for her to speak to him, just so he could know she was there, that she even heard him. But she refused to acknowledge the presence of a traitor; though it pained her each time he called her by her full title, _Princess Azula_.

The single word was hard to even think about, when Zuko asked her if she wanted her rightful place as Princess of the Fire Nation she had ignored him completely.

If she had taken it she'd be put at her brothers right hand, and given back the royalty she so rightly deserved.

But what was the point when she was only second next to the Fire lord, and once he married and had an heir of his own, her spot would be out ruled and she would be forced to give up her rights as the Princess.

Zuko never bothered to ask again, he knew why she declined, he wasn't an idiot, he knew how her mind worked, and that if she was given that kind of power it'd be like starting the war all over again.

But instead she'd be the warlord, just without the name of Fire lord. Though Ozai did give the position to her… but it was useless to think about, Ozai was a prisoner like herself. No more than a scared piece of history now.

Listening to the Guards; she had heard rumors that Ozai was a few cells down from her. She hadn't seen him since the day of the comet, that unforgettable day was much to blurred to remember what exactly had gone on, but she remembered the feeling she had gotten when he told her she wasn't coming with him to burn Ba Sing Se.

It had hurt so badly, like a cold flame was ripping her heart out. She could only relate it to what Zuko must have felt like when he was banished.

But her memory blurred just after that, when she was given the name of Fire Lord.

She knew now why Zuko hadn't bothered to ask if she wanted to see her Father, and to her own surprise she didn't. After she found out that the Avatar had taken away his Firebending, he seemed useless to her.

If he were really the great leader she used to think he was, he would have escaped long ago.

Just like her pitiful Uncle had, but that was only rumors she over heard from outside her prison doors.

Slipping her eyes gently closed she pondered more on the thought, and then another memory came to her.

Zuko had said that they're Mother might still be alive.

Something inside Azula told her this was supposed to be a good thing, though she didn't fully understand why.

Zuko still believed he could find her, and Azula knew he eventually would. Zuko was strong and persistent, and though she'd never admit it, smart.

She, personally, didn't care if she ever saw anything outside her cell ever again, let alone the women who thought her to be a monster. Nothing made it any different. She was a prisoner in her own body, not allowed to Firebend was a curse. She knew that if she were ever let free she would be watched like the demon she was.

She still had to plan an escape though-for baleful reasons- and she didn't want to leave until she had one.

Being sane again was helping her think, she realized how she had gone wrong and how she could have defeated her brother and the Water Tribe girl at once.

She couldn't quite tell what sent her off the edge; she just knew she fell, to hard to ever heal the pain.

To the doctors, it could have been the loss of her only friends, but then she realized that she started slipping just before that.

Nothing in her memory made sense after the day of the eclipse. She remembered her Father telling her that Zuko had betrayed they're country, she remembered this so well because Ozai had specifically said;

"_Your Brother Zuko has betrayed us, and our Nation."_ If felt so good to hear, like the physical pain she went through to claim Ba Sing Se was worth it after all, as if he actually thought of it as _their _country.

She looked back on the memories now and realized he was only using her, using her adept Firebending as a tool in his unthought out plan to rule the world.

He had always known that she was born lucky, and that Zuko was lucky to be born.

Though once Zuko had come back to live in the palace Ozai had taken an interest in his son that had never been seen by either of the siblings.

Azula thought he was just humoring him, and that when it came time for Zuko's coronation that he would give Azula the throne.

Later on did she realize that Ozai never really knew what he was doing, Azula was the brains behind the operation.

_She_ had taken Ba Sing Se, _she_ had almost killed the Avatar, _she_ brought Zuko home, and _she_ came designed the plan that would destroy the Earth Kingdome once and for all.

Now she was furious at her Father for messing with her plans.

If she could get out of this cell, she could kill Zuko and the Avatar. She would rightfully take his place as Fire Lord Azula.

Her plan was starting to unravel, but she needed two key components, and they were the hardest to obtain.

* * *

**Please Sub and Review!!!!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Zuko sat alone in his Uncle's teashop wile Iroh was in the back cleaning his teakettles and humming a familiar tune.

Zuko sat at a small table looking out onto the great city and thought about the effect the wars end had had on it.

There were people in all shades and colors.

They're were Waterbenders and Firebenders talking and joking with each other like old friends, young Earthebenders were teaching a game to a group of young Fire Nation boys, and Water Tribe women dancing with Fire Nation men.

Children laughed as a man conjured a dragon out of flames and sent it flying around them.

All seamed peaceful in the city that was now greater than before. He faintly heard Iroh chuckle at his nephews fascination.

Zuko was deep in thought about the city, and how he wanted the Fire Nation to mimic it. How the people all seemed to be happy now that the war was over, how no one looked over their shoulder for danger.

His country was not like that yet, they were now more worried than ever.

Having Earthbenders in they're town seemed like a crime; not that any Earthbenders would be so stupid as to walk right into the Fire Nation so soon after the Wars end.

What fascinated Zuko the most was how no one seemed to hide there gift, Waterbenders healing scraped knees, Earthbenders played games, Firebenders lighting candles, it all seemed so natural.

An extra help was when Aang had asked the Earth King to take down the inner walls, thus joining the people together instead of dividing them.

Zuko was so deep in thought that he almost didn't notice the woman who came and sat beside him.

She kissed his cheek tenderly and put something gently in his hand.

It felt hard and cold, like bad news was awaiting him behind the blue tint of the letter holder.

"This came for you." She said in a bland tone, though her smile hid just behind it.

He looked down at the round Water Tribe emblem, it was clear that the letter hadn't been opened.

"Katara?" She asked blankly. He nodded and opened the fresh seal, as he smelt the fresh ink he noted the small drops of water that had smudged the rushed handwriting, but it was unmistakably the work of his Waterbending friend, she had beautiful handwriting that had made his own look like Chicken-Pig scratch.

The first line told him not to let anyone else read it, and to burn the letter when he was done.

He read on.

When he finished and wadded up the hard paper in anger at the news and easily set fire to it, laying it on the silver tray in front of him to burn its way to dust.

"What did it say?" Mai asked calmly.

"Nothing important," he lied, putting his arm around her and continuing to stare out the open window.

…

Aang glided into the icy igloo his normal carefree airy self. As he walked, he heard Katara and Sokka's voices, arguing, they stopped when they saw his shadow come into sight.

Sokka looked angry and confused, Katara's face was ashamed and determined. The young Avatar quickly knew something was awry.

Sokka gave his sister a chagrined look Aang had never seen him where before, and quickly stepped past him.

Aang and Katara stood across from each other in the small inner room of the igloo in silence for a few moments after Sokka left.

"Aang," Katara began. Her voice was pained and scratchy, "what did you hear?"

"Nothing, what's going on?" He asked with discomfort.

"Nothing," she lied blatantly.

Aang couldn't feel her heartbeat threw the icy covered flooring, but could hear it in her voice.

She new she wasn't a good liar, so why did she try?

"Katara," Aang pleaded. "If something's wrong, why aren't you telling me?" She hesitated but answered.

"Because it was wrong, I had an idea and I told Sokka." She could feel the burn in her throat now, feel the unshed tears dare to be shed.

"What was it?" Katara didn't want to answer; it wasn't something he needed to worry about.

"I don't want to talk about it Aang. I'm going to bed." With her eyes on the ground she ran quickly to her room.

The way she said it reminded him of the night on the porch on Ember Island, the way she ran away was painstakingly familiar. The heartache was not unrelated.

Aang left the igloo errantly.

Sokka was by his Grandmother a few tents down, denying to her that anything was wrong with his sister.

"Sokka, don't lie to your grandmother." Sokka gritted his teeth, and slowly spoke to the old women.

"It was nothing Gran." She didn't look convinced, but had enough respect for her grandson not to ask any further questions, he was practically an adult now anyway.

Sokka walked past Aang back into his own tent next to the large igloo that belonged to the chief.

Aang Stopped him halfway threw the blanket door.

"If something _was_ wrong, you'd tell _me,_ right?" Sokka didn't look at him, but answered in a cold and devoid tone.

"Not everything."

_____

**oooo suspence!!! Please sub and Review!!!!**


	3. Chapter 2

**please forgive me for this chapter, its mostly just so I can set things up where they need to be, the later chapters are much more interesting! I promise!**

**Chapter 2**

In the orange glow of the evening sun Zuko sat on the steps of the teashop; he ran threw the letter again and again in his mind, memorizing every word and second guessing if he had read it correctly. The information had been clear, so he waited…

The sun was setting and the Fire Lord was about to give up for the night, when two dark skinned figures started walking towards the shop.

"You got the letter," relief filled her voice as she hugged him, her cool body pressing to his affectionately. "I was so worried you wouldn't be here." He hugged her back, not quite wanting to let go.

"I'm always here," he whispered in her ear, she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end at the warm touch of his breath. They're hug lasted a moment to long and Sokka cleared his throat loudly. Zuko pulled away; with one hand still on her arm he escorted them into the teashop.

Sokka pulled a couple of chairs out for him and his sister to sit on, wile Zuko grabbed a fresh pot of his favorite tea.

"So Zuko, why are you here when you could live in a big fancy palace?" Sokka asked curiously as he examined his pale green chipped cup with the lotus desigh enscribed on the front. Zuko shrugged as he pulled out a chair for Katara, her light brown hair brushing his hand.

"I guess it just feels more like home here," Sokka rolled his eyes and sat the cup down.

"Katara, Sokka, what a pleasant surprise." Iroh walked threw the kitchen door the join them. The siblings greeted him with a smile and continued they're conversation with the Fire Lord.

"How's Mai? Is she back from Kyoshi yet?" Katara asked eagerly, trying to hide disappointment that he was still seeing that witch.

"Good, and yes. Ty Lee came back with her," Zuko answered, poring himself a cup and offering one to Katara, she took it with a small thank you as Sokka spoke.

"And Azula?" Sokka asked slowly, he had had the question on his mind for to long and needed some answers as to weather she was still insane or not. Zuko hesitated, the topic was often brought up between him and Mai, but she only cursed her name through gritted teeth.

"I don't know, I haven't gone to see her in a wile. The guards say she's ok. I'm trying to get Mai and Ty Lee to go see her, but Mai's still holding a grudge."

"Do you think…?" Sokka asked, Zuko knew the question and shook his head, knowing the question on his mind.

"She isn't strong enough," Katara opened her mouth to question him but quickly shut it again. "She doesn't eat as well as she should, and her skin is even paler than before. I think she's getting sick, but she won't let any of the doctors look at her."

"But don't you think she's just pretending so you'll let your guard down, then she'll strike?" Sokka questioned.

"No. She's defiantly not pretending," Sokka leaned back in his chair, thinking over the possibilities.

"What if someone else was to break her out?" He thought out loud.

"And who would do that Sokka?" Katara scolded. He shrugged.

"These things happen to us, I'm just thinking ahead," the small group was silent for a few moments.

"You should get some rest, we leave tomorrow," Sokka broke the silence to inform her. Katara nodded and fallowed Iroh down a short hallway to a house in the back of the shop, leaving the two men to themselves.

"Have you thought about it?" Sokka asked under his breath.

"About what?" Zuko asked as he picked up his cup, sipping at it lightly.

"Azula, if she was ever to get free. What would we do? Aang couldn't defeat her when she was crazy, even with the four elements and the Avatar State he's still no match for her."

"She could be a problem," Zuko clarified. "I know it's hard to believe, but she can't escape. And only a few people are allowed to see her." Sokka nodded reluctantly and got up to join Katara, knowing the topic was hard for the Fire Lord to discuss.

…

Aang set down the small note once again. It wasn't like her to leave without a goodbye and she hadn't left any clue as to where she was going, just that was gone. He knew she would come back to him, but his subconscious worried that he had lost her for good.

Hakoda was surprised at his daughters' sudden disappearance but kept a strait face, for the boy's sake.

He knew that she always did the right thing, and if she thought this was the right thing to do then it must be best.

He also knew that if she got hurt Sokka would be there to help her, and he would willingly take the blame for anything she did.

So, sitting here on the cold ice across from one of the many boys who had fallen for her, he felt obliged to confort the boy. He wasn't sure why she had left, but he probably didn't want to know either.

"As long as she's with Sokka she will be fine," he reassured Aang and himself.

Aang sat down beside Appa, he was fighting the urge to chase after her. Not that he knew where to go.

Sokka was an expert at not leaving evidence, he was the one who kept them from being caught most of the time when the Fire Nation was chasing them, and he would make sure that Katara got to where she wanted to be without getting caught.

Aang ran threw the most likely of places that she would be in his head.

She visited Toph and Suki most, but Sokka would know that Aang would look there first. Maybe Haru? Or Zuko? Katara hadn't seen them in a long time, maybe she felt like taking an unannounced visit, knowing Zuko would gladly take her in.

"Where is she?" He asked himself out loud. Hakoda looked over at him from the other side of the fire.

"Would they be with Toph?" Hakoda asked. He didn't know much about the blind Earthbender, just that she was small, blind, and cruel.

"No. Sokka's to smart to go to her, he would find someone who _he_ trusted to keep the secret. Someone she hasn't seen in a wile, so I wouldn't look there." Hakoda thought.

"What about the Fire Lords? She's good friends with him, Sokka trusts him doesn't he?" realization hit him. Zuko was with his uncle, and Katara hasn't seen Zuko or Iroh in a wile.

Aang stood up, and with his glider in hand he jumped on Appa.

"I'll be back with her soon."

"Aang wait. What if she doesn't want to be found?" Hakoda hastened.

"She can have what she wants, but I need to know where she is, and that she's safe."

With that said he waved a quick goodbye and was on Appa and into the air in less than a second.

**----**

**Will Katara get caught? does she leave Aang for Zuko? *gasp* you'll just have to keep reading and find out! I will post them next chapter after 5 reviews, just so I know people are reading and that its and ok story.**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Katara we need to hurry," Sokka said threw the wooden door; which blocking him from grabbing Katara himself.

He had chosen his normal traveling gear for they're trip, and was wasting no time in getting his sister to her destination without any bumps along the way.

He had expertly made a complete schedule that would get them to the North Pole quickle and effectively without Aang ever finding out where they were going.

"We're fine Sokka, the North Pole isn't going anywhere," Katara hissed back from the other side. It was to warm here for the Water Tribe clothes she had brouten, but the Earth Kingdome dress Suki had given her for her birthday was to dressy for a walk threw town.

She sighed and looked threw her bags again.

Sokka groaned and leaned against the wall opposite the door.

As he played absentmindedly with the pealing paint on the wall Katara opened the door wearing a green dress with a light brown hem. It hung loosely at her shoulders and fell bellow her knees. Sokka looked over her choice of clothing.

"Why green?" He tried to hide the disgust in his tone when truthfully it wasn't the color nor the dress that appalled him, it was the way she wore it. Her hair tied back in a loose bun at the nape of her neck made her face more noticeable, and what was more noticeable was just how much of her shoulders was uncovered. He didn't like it, to say the least, but he knew telling her what he really thought would give her that much more reason to wear it.

So a healthy lie was in order.

"We're in the Earth Kingdome, and people will notice blue as Water Tribe." She answered mater-of-factly.

"Not really," Zuko corrected walking past them in the hall, his long hair unbrushed. "There are a lot of Waterbenders in Ba Sing Se, and probably in other places too. You won't be noticed."

Katara tugged at the hem of the dress disappointedly.

"But its new and…" Zuko chuckled as Sokka gave him an aprechative smile before he disappeared into the main room.

Mai was waiting for him on the couch; absently twirling a freshly sharpened knife between her agile fingers.

"What are _they_ doing here?" She gestured with irritation at the Water Tribe siblings bickering in the hall.

"They're my friends and are welcome here, why?" Zuko asked playfully.

"Because they're getting on my nerves, I don't know how you can stand it." She spoke blankly, but there was a hint of annoyance behind it.

"You don't like them?" He asked sarcastically. Mai gave him her usual glare.

"How could I like someone who's always so…"

"Emotional." He finished with a laugh, "Ty Lee's the same way, well, worse really."

Mai didn't speak for a moment, until something crossed her mind.

"That reminds me, Ty Lee went to see Azula the other day."

"And?" Zuko prompted eagerly.

"And nothing." She shrugged. Zuko sighed and sat down next to her.

"I guess I should go see her."

"No, you shouldn't." Mai snarled. She wasn't looking at him, but out the window towards the palace.

Zuko, being the Fire Lord, had bought a nice house in the upper ring by the Earth Kings Palace. Mai, of course, thought the city was utterly boring and couldn't stand the sight of it.

Katara came into the room wearing her Water Tribe dress.

Sokka must have won the argument, Zuko thought.

Mai half smiled, more out of habit then actually enjoying they're company.

Katara sat down next to Zuko and he handed her a cup of her favorite tea in a cream white cup with light blue and green flowers circling the rim.

She smiled and thanked him quietly as Sokka moved to stand across from her.

He smiled towards Mai and outstretched his hand to her.

"Hi, we never _officially_ met, I'm Sokka. Of the Water Tribe," He added smugly. She shook his hand reluctantly then sank back into Zuko's shoulder.

"Mai." Sokka nodded and looked back at his sister.

"Katara we need to leave soon," she glared up at him from behind her cup.

"We'll be fine Sokka. Don't worry, I know Aang, and he would never do anything to make me upset." Katara handed Sokka a cup, he pushed it back to her. "Sokka," she pleaded. "Cant we just stay here for one day? I haven't seen Zuko, or Mai, in months."

"Fine," he grumbled. "But we leave before dusk." She smiled triumphantly as he headed out the front door. He was stopped as two Fire Nation soldiers entered the room. The men bowed to Zuko and addressed him as they're Fire Lord.

"Sir, your ship is ready for departure." The older man said.

"What? You're leaving?" Katara asked him her face giving away just how disappointed she was. Zuko looked at her guiltily.

"I had planned on staying, but…" he didn't want to tell her that it was Mai's idea to leave, or that she didn't like them… that would bring up all kinds of terror from Katara.

"It's ok," Sokka smiled triumphantly. "We need to get going anyway." Katara sighed in defeat.

"All right Sokka," she stood up and bowed to Zuko. "Thank you for letting us stay here, and if Aang comes by…"

"I know," Zuko said as he stood up. Sokka grabbed Katara.

"It'd be best if we left soon." She glared at him from the corner of her eye. "Good-bye Zuko." She smiled at him and Mai before the siblings were out of the house.

They left the city quickly, and were in the Water Tribe area within the day.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Zuko arrived in the Fire Nation that evening, half of him wished he were still in Ba Sing Se with his uncle. Where the night life would just be getting started. Normaly he didn't join the parties, considering who he was and how easily he could be recognized now, but he did enjoy watching it. Mai didn't. But that was to be expected.

As Mai led the way to the palace, Zuko was deep in thought about his friends' safety. No doubt Sokka would know where to go and how to get there, but Katara could argue her way into making him do what she thought was right.

"Do you think they're at the North Pole yet?" he asked Mai when they entered the elegant tearoom where a pot of freshly brewed tea was waiting for them on the short dark wood table.

"Why does it matter so much to you? You never cared when I stayed out late with Ty Lee. Why should these people mean anymore to you than I do?" She demanded. Her voice was still blank but with a hint of anger in it. He honestly couldn't imagine why, she didn't strive on attention the way Katara might, of need constant talking to by Sokka. Could she feel jealous? Could she _feel_ jealousy? The big question, he assumed, was could she _feel_?

"What? Mai, they're my friends, they mean just as much to me as you do." He replied as she sat down on one of the red couches, her expression giving nothing to help his assumption.

"I'm just glad we're away from them and that boring city. Did you hear them fighting?" she rolled her eye's, "talk about pathetic." He tried not to take that to personally, he knew she hated his friends, and he might not always get along with Ty Lee, but at least he tolerated her, for the most part anyway.

"Mai, they're my friends, can't you at least try to like them?" He pleaded softly. When she shook her head stubbornly Zuko's fury burned inside him, his temper getting the better of him, the candles on the walls rose to the ceiling as his bending took over. It didn't make her expression any lighter; only angrier and duller, if the two could go together.

"Zuko, if they come here… I'll… I'll…" she stammered as she stood up to face him.

"You'll do what Mai? Try to kill them again?" he asked rhetorically. He knew she had just as bad a temper as him, and should have known better than to make it worse.

"Yes." Her sure answer made Zuko's face drop, the candles went out in a puff of smoke and filled the room with a hazy blur.

They were quiet for a few moments, wile the teenagers tried to figure out what had just happened. Who had betrayed whom. He knew she didn't mean what she had said, but it didn't make the realization that she hated them that much hurt any less. They didn't agree on the way Zuko was changing the Fire Nation, that much was obvious. But didn't she love him enough to take his side on certain things? If she trusted him why didn't she trust the people he did?

Zuko was the first to break the awkward silence.

"Mai, you would never-"

"It isn't just them Zuko," she interrupted. "It's you too. Every time they're around… you change, I don't know how but you do. They're all you talk about." He gave a grim laugh. "And for once I actually thought you might only be thinking of me."

"I'm always thinking of you Mai, but right now I've got a lot on my mind. Azula's getting worse… and I cant _stand_ knowing her life is over." He subconsciously changed the subject, knowing full well he was baiting her. Though it was true, he did pity Azula, as much a he despised her, she was too young for her life to be so abruptly ended.

"She deserves it Zuko, she's a power obsessed freak!" Mai ranted. Zuko's eyes narrowed, he knew it was the truth, and he couldn't agree more with her, but it was another thing they disagreed on; Azula's ability to change.

"Either way, she's still a person. I don't understand why you don't try to help her get better?" Zuko asked angrily. "At least Ty Lee is trying, your just letting her rot in jail!"

"Because she's insane Zuko, why can't _you_ understand that she should be killed!"

"You don't mean that Mai, she was your best friend for years, just because she's got mental problems doesn't make her a different person." Zuko retorted. Truthfully, Mai had never liked Azula, she was cruel, abusive, and downright mean, but at the time Mai had had enough desire of self-preservation to know where things would be going with her, and which end to be on.

"She's not different, but I am. You are different," she took a deep breath. "I don't like the new you Zuko, I like the old you."

She stomped heavily out of the musky room, leaving Zuko alone and confused in the dark room.

O0o0

Mai wandered threw the palace gardens mindlessly. Her head was still aching from the smoke, though the encounter had been over an hour ago. She wasn't sure of the exact time, but she knew it would still be long before the sun ever rose over the mountains.

She sighed heavily and grabbed her temple as her head throbbed again.

She never liked it when Firebenders lost they're temper, it only resulted in flames and burning. Normal people would find an ulterior motive for blowing off steam, so to speak, but with Firebenders it was all the same.

The hem of her dress had scorch marks, and she was still sweating from the heat. The night's cold air felt good against her hot skin. She was absently aware of the approaching body, but was too tired to take a fighting stance.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a pink figure running up to her. And, like she usually did nowadays, Ty Lee's eyes were red and puffy from previously shed tears, and were brimming with new ones. She came over to Mai with her newly saddened face.

"I can't stand it any longer," she declared stubbornly. "I'm going to see her." Mai looked blankly at her friend. Ty Lee wasn't the stubborn type, and could usually be swayed from a decision effortlessly. But she looked truly set on her announcement, and she wasn't going to take any attempt at persuasion.

"And you're going by yourself?" Mai asked, Ty Lee slumped her shoulders but answered a soft and nearly inaudible 'yes'.

Mai sighed disapprovingly.

"You can't go by yourself, she's dangerous. Have Zuko take you in the morning." Mai turned away ready to leave but Ty Lee grabbed her arm, harder than necessary.

"I can't wait, I need to see her _now_." She demanded. Mai turned her head to look at her friend. Her hair had lost its shine, and her skin was not only paler than usual and even tinted slightly gray, but she was sprouting a few pimples. Ty Lee wasn't one who got pimples and dealt with it easily, Mai had known her to hide out in her room for days just because of a single zit.

"Well, what do you want me to do about it?" She asked rhetorically, and then winced when she realized what her answer would be.

"I _want_ you to come with me." Mai's eyes narrowed as she tried not to glare at her like she had just decided to commit suicide.

"_No._ Wait for Zuko to take you," Mai turned again but She cartwheeled in front of her, effectively blocking her path.

"I don't want to go with Zuko, I want to go with you. I think if we go and talk to her she will feel better, Zuko said she is sick, I think it's because she thinks she doesn't have any one to talk to. I think… maybe… she's just depressed." Mai snorted.

"You think she's _depressed_? She's insane. Talking to her isn't going to do any good." Ty Lee pouted childishly. Then jutted her bottom lip out when she saw Mai's expression lighten.

"Will you go with me?" She begged. Mai thought over it for a brief moment, she had nothing else to do.

"If it will make you happy, ok." Ty lee smiled for the first time in months, then, grabbing her Mai's wrist, pulled her towards the prison gates on the other side of the volcano walls.

The guards let them in without trouble, Fire Lord Zuko had made clear that the girls could go in when ever they liked and would be offered no trouble.

Ty Lee led the way to her cell, she knew it by memory, and at the door she turned to Mai. Her expression one of true appreciation.

"Thank you for coming, I really think this is what she needs." Mai just nodded as the guard opened the door for them.

O0o0

Azula lazily gazed at the opening cell door; the bright light hurt her golden eyes, momentarily blinding her as two dark figures walked into the cramped cell cautiously. For a moment they're faces were blurred, she only saw a haze of pink and black, after some blinking Azula's eye's focused and she recognized her old friends. Mai looked much the same, possibly angrier and a little dirty, her clothing singed, but her look of utter bordome remained. Ty Lee on the other hand, look like a complete mess. Her hair unkempt, her face un washed, and her eyes red and puffy from crying. Azula remembered her being more happy, but all she saw now was a hallow shell of the hyper girl who she had once known.

"What are you doing here?" her voice, barely above a whisper, was husky from lack of use, and half full of hatred and surprise that her old friends cared enough to come and see her. She must be having one of the hallucinations the doctors kept hinting about. She was sure her old friends didn't care about her, they had every reason to hate her. So why were they here?

Ty Lee fell to her knees in front of the iron bars between them, her hands gripping the iron with a strength that had obviously weakened slightly since the end of the war.

"We came to see you, it isn't the same without you around. Zuko says-" Azula stiffened.

"Zuko. I should have known he would send you here to check up on me. He thinks I'm crazy doesn't he?" she demanded, interrupting Ty Lee's explanations. Mai gave Ty Lee a blank stare, which looked back at Azula meaningfully.

"Yes, he does." Mai answered. Azula didn't look at the girl who was first to betray her, she could never forgiven her for that disturbing day where she realized she didn't have a real and trustworthy _friend_. When Ty Lee spoke again her voice was cracked and soft.

"I don't think you are." The simple statement made the emptiness in Azula's chest ache, her hands twitched and she looked at her old friend and felt much more than words could describe. She jerked her face away from the others' view.

"I was, but not anymore. Zuko doesn't understand, he thinks I'm the same. He doesn't realize why I became that way." She rambled, relieved to get these things off her chest.

"He knows more than you think." Mai spat acidly.

"I'm not saying he's dumb, I know better than that." She said casually, like she used to speak, fluid and calm. Her voice wasn't filled with the hatred it was only moments ago, she was regaining the tone she had had before the insanity struck. A voice of velvet, never missing a beat. A tone of _perfection._

"What I mean is," she continued. "I thought Father was right about everything, even when I was younger. I thought he was the rightful Fire Lord. And he was." Ty Lee's eyebrows rose.

"But he's the reason your in here, he made you-"

"Zuko's the one who put me in here!" Azula yelled. "He ruined everything, I was supposed to be the next Fire Lord. I'm the rightful heir to the throne. He thinks he's helping the Fire Nation, he's destroying it!" the small lantern the in room burst into blue flames as Azula's fury at her brother rose.

"He's betraying his country." Mai whispered to herself. Ty lee looked up at her and silently begged for her help. Mai sighed but did as her friend wanted. "Azula, the reason we came here was to-"

"You came here to check on me! Zuko sent you!" Azula's greasy black hair fell in her face as her mind started to lost its grip. Mai took a step back as Azula looked up with blood shot eyes, eyes that could kill. They were no longer filled with the pride and perfection that they had been; now they were filled with desire and hysteria.

Ty Lee didn't look scared; she stared at Azula in pity, wishing she could help her old friend. Wanting only the girl underneath all the pain and misery.

"I want to help you Azula," she whispered so softly only her lips moved. "Remember that night at the beach? Remember what you said about your mother?" Azula's eyes narrowed curiously, had she forgotten that night at Ember Island? Ty Lee went on.

"I think that's why you're like this, if you saw that your mother really did care for you- maybe you'd be happy again." Azula sat up and spoke calmly to Ty Lee.

"My mother? She thought I was a Monster. She always liked Zuko more, even when I was a better Firebender than him. I only worked that hard to try and please her and Father."

"Azula, if you convince Zuko your better, He'll let you go." Ty Lee pleaded.

"No…." Azula seemed to regain her sanity. "I have a better idea of escaping."


End file.
